utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nayuta (male)
Nayuta (泣ユた) or Kenta Isohi (礒飛健太, Isohi Kenta) is a male . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2011.02.03) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) -Piano Arrange ver.- (2011.02.07) # "clock lock works" (2011.02.11) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2011.02.14) # "World's End Dancehall" (2011.02.25) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2011.03.19) # "Panda Hero" (2011.03.24) # "Hello/How Are You" (2011.04.04) # "DOGS" (2011.04.22) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (First Kiss) (2011.04.28) # "Shoushuuriki" (Strenth Deodorant) (2011.05.02) # "Poker Face" (2011.05.02) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.16) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.05.30) # "Babylon" (2011.06.13) # "Tsuki no Youkai" (Monster of the Moon) (2011.06.24) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.06.27) # "Kutabare PTA" (Fuck You PTA) (2011.07.16) # "Ningen tte Iina" (How Nice is The Human Being) (2011.09.05) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.10.03) # "Soap Tama" (Soap Bubble) (2011.10.17) # "Gossip" (2011.10.22) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (2011.12.02) # "glow" (2011.12.06) # "SantaClaus Is Coming To Town" (2011.12.24) # "Ojamajo Carnival" (Bother Carnival) feat. Nayuta, Uron and Hisoi Hito (2011.12.30) # "Butterfly" (ELLEGARDEN song) -BAND Edition- feat. teksy , Nayuta]] and Uron (chorus) (2012.01.22) # "Dreamer Eater" (2012.04.16) # "Sweet Time" feat. Rishe and Nayuta (2012.06.14) # "Tokeitou no Uta" (Verse of the Clock Tower) -Full ver.- feat. Namukari, Itou Kashitarou, Masha, Uron, Nayuta and Renoa (2012.06.25) # "Jinrou Koushikyoku" (Rhapsody of Loup-Garous) feat. Nayuta, Sensei, Char.C, Senya, Mameyarou, MA-NA and Utage Anna (2012.08.18) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.09.03) # "SantaClaus Is Coming To Town" (2012.10.20) (Deleted) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Nayuta and Rishe (2012.10.24) # "Fushigi no Kohanasaichi" (Mysterious Little Boxes) feat. Komatsuna, Kanoko, Nayuta, Shuiro, Uron, YNG, Himeringo and Chii (2013.01.19) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Nayuta and Rishe (2013.02.18) # "Stay Stay Stay" (Taylor Swift song) (2013.04.04) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal) (2013.05.02) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2013.05.03) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo" (Even If It's Your Happiness) (2013.05.10) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.15) # "Kamogawa Sakura no Maiougi" (Dancing Fan of the Kamogawa River Cherry Blossom) (2013.05.16) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2014.01.20) # "Donut Hole" (2014.01.23) # "Ojamajo Carnival" (Glee parody) (2014.02.05) # "KnifeLife" (Original Song) (2014.04.01) # "INVERSE LOVE" (Original Song) (2014.05.29) # "Iitai Koto" (That I Want to Say) (Original Song) (2014.05.30) # "Wagamama" (Selfish) (Original Song) (2014.06.03) # "Zetsubou Fade-out" (Despair Fade-out) (Original Song) (2014.06.14) # "Kimi to Boku" (You and I) (Original Song) (2014.06.18) # "99" (Original Song) (2014.06.19) # "Nounai Dance" (Brain Dance) (Original Song) (2014.06.21) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track1title = Kimi to Boku |track1info = |track1lyricist = Kenta Isohi |track1composer = Kenta Isohi |track1arranger = |track2title = KnifeLife |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kenta Isohi |track2composer = Kenta Isohi |track2arranger = |track3title = Wagamama |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kenta Isohi |track3composer = Kenta Isohi |track3arranger = |track4title = Iitai Koto |track4info = |track4lyricist = Kenta Isohi |track4composer = Kenta Isohi |track4arranger = |track5title = 99" |track5info = |track5lyricist = Kenta Isohi |track5composer = Kenta Isohi |track5arranger = |track6title = Nounai Dance |track6info = |track6lyricist = Kenta Isohi |track6composer = Kenta Isohi |track6arranger = |track7title = INVERSE LOVE |track7info = |track7lyricist = Kenta Isohi |track7composer =Kenta Isohi |track7arranger = |track8title = Zetsubou Fade-out |track8info = |track8lyricist = Kenta Isohi |track8composer = Kenta Isohi |track8arranger = }} Gallery |Tokeitou no Uta by Chakota.png|Itou Kashitarou, Namukari, Masha, Renoa, Uron and Nayuta as seen in "Tokeitou no Uta" |Tokeitou no Uta.png|Nayuta, MA-NA, Char.C, Senya, Mameyarou, Sensei and Utage Anna as seen in "Jinrou Koushikyoku" |Nayuta logo.jpg|Nayuta's logo |Nayuta drawing.jpg|Nayuta in drawing, as seen in his blog |Isohi Kenta live.jpg|Nayuta in live, as seen in his twitter }} Trivia * He lives in Tochigi Perfecture.His blog profile * His hobbies are painting, reading, playing with dog, thinking earnestly about things of the universe. * His favorite food are meat and noodles, while he hates raw tomatoes. * His idols are Ryujin Kiyoshi and RADWIMPS. * His favorite anime is ONE PIECE. * His favorite colors are black, red and white. * His favorite word is "thank you". * He likes people who can laugh well with special feelings and hates subservient people. * He wants to meet aliens. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Pixiv * Gallery * TmBox Category:Inactive Singers Category:Producers Category:Articles with incomplete songlist